User talk:StoryGirl83
Hi Hi StoryGirll83, fist of all good job with the wiki, second , can I ask you a favor? I have seen your wiki for weeks and I saw you are very good with pictures, I found this one of Page using her Orb Shield but as you see is of very bad quality so I was wondering if you could make me or find me this picture with better quality, please? Peter Halliwell 04:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I can do that. Give me a few minutes and I should be able to get them. Once I upload it, you can put it where you want it. Keep in mind though that we don't want too many pictures of each character in their gallery. You might try begining the section for that issue on her page and using the picture there, because that would be a great picture to show what happened in that issue. I do have a question though. You list it as the first time she uses it, however, I can tell from the art that it's from issue 4 or 5 and she first used it in issue 3. Do you want this picture? Or do you want the first time she used it? StoryGirl83 04:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Scans Do you have scans of issue #13?? --— PerryPeverell 19:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. My scanner was being evil that day. It didn't want to scan David Seidman's cover for Piper's Place. Why? Did you need something? StoryGirl83 20:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I just want to read the issue :) --— PerryPeverell 20:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry. I can't help you with that. I do not feel comfortable doing that. I have done that in the past and the longer that went on the more uncomfortable I felt. I am sorry, but I will not be doing that any more. I can send you a few images, but I won't send any full pages (other than title page, ads, and front and back covers). Would you like me to send anything smaller? :::::That's okay, I respect you choice. I did buy the issue, it just takes a month or so for the issue to arrive and I don't like waiting :p --— PerryPeverell 17:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Scans I know I haven't talked to you before so you probably don't know me and all, but I'm Andrew :) I saw you uploaded a lot of scans from the comics onto here. And I was wondering if you were able to send me a page from it (13)? I just noticed something while reading my one of it (however, I can't scan them atm) And I want a specific bit from there >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've seen you around various place, so your name is familiar. I don't think I knew your real name though. I can't send you the whole page, but if you tell me which part you are after (top, middle, or bottom) and let me know where to send it to, I can send you part of it the page. StoryGirl83 04:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Where have you seen me around? xD And it's on page 11, at the top the second one. That part looks similar to the one from Forever Charmed at the end, and I wanted to put a piece of trivia on the Charmed Wiki about the similarities but my scanner is at my brothers place -__- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Here you go. I hope this helps. StoryGirl83 15:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hi in the next days I will be adding pictures to the wiki however the photos that I will be adding are of very bad quality so I was thinkig if you could help me with that, I know you are great with pictures so the pictures I'm adding you could look for them and then adding a better image some examples are the mermaid,one of levitation and that from orbing I hope you can help and I hope you understood. - Peter Halliwell 05:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can get better quality pictures. I'm not sure when I will get to it, but since you asked, I will try to get to it soon. Do you want me to go through all the pictures you have uploaded and see if I can find better quality images for any of them I can, or is it just certain ones you want me to look for? I do have a question. I didn't upload a picture of one of the magical creatures from issue #5, because I wasn't sure what to call her. You did and you labeled her a Nymph. What led you to that conclusion? Did the Nymphs in "Nymphs Just Want to Have Fun" fly like that? It's been a while since I say it, so I'm not sure. I'm leaving that label for now, because I have no reason to say she's not a Nymph, but it would be nice to have some sort of back up. StoryGirl83 05:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I just ment for the ones I told however it is ok your photos are better than mine and for your second question I have to say the clothes, the leafs, and also 'cause she has the same flower crown the nymph Daisy had - Peter Halliwell 03:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable about your deduction that she is a nymph. She'd have to be something from the TV series, possibly even a specific character, though not necessarily as most of the innocents were not specific, only Tyler and Max. The leprechaun can't be who he looks like (which is really funny, since he really, really looks like a specific dead leprechaun.) I'm glad you don't mind my getting better quality images of those you have uploaded. I'm trying to get the same image that you do, usually with the same basic cut, when I do. You should see these images when I start with them. Many of them are about one tenth of the original size of the page. My computer really, really doesn't like my keeping the images in the size I originally cut them, so I cut them in half and go from there. It's funny, because if I printed them somehow they'd be larger than the actual pages of the issue. Believe me I am not using that kind of ink. However, cutting them and putting them on here doesn't take any ink. :) StoryGirl83 04:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Levitation Hi StoryGirl83, when you have time could you please make a scan of Phoebe levitating Paige's shield. That is my favorite power display in the comic so far. ThanksSuperlana 01:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Favor Storygirl can I ask you a favor please? Well a friend asked me if I could scan a picture of the comics the one were Phoebe and Neena pass out after Phoebe uses empathic projection over her in "The Charmed Offensive". Please, I hope you can help me. Yes, thank you.